JACOB!
by missixtyme
Summary: A collection of one shots!
1. COOKIES!

_**HELLO! I know i shouldn't really start ANOTHER story but i couldn't resist! It's cute! **_

_**Things to know:**_

_**1. Bella and Jacob are together!**_

_**2. Swearing.**_

_**3. Got it as an idea from Twilight Roleplay! By Nicole! It's so awesome check it out if you want to join! Highly recommended. XD**_

_**Enjoy! R&R**_

**COOKIES!**

* * *

><p>Bella's Famous Chocolate Chip Cookies!<p>

Ingredients

2 cups all-purpose flour1/2 teaspoon baking soda1/2 teaspoon salt3/4 cup unsalted butter, melted1 cup packed brown sugar1/2 cup white sugar1 tablespoon vanilla extract1 egg1 egg yolk2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

DirectionsPreheat the oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). Grease cookie sheets or line with parchment paper.Sift together the flour, baking soda and salt; set aside.In a medium bowl, cream together the melted butter, brown sugar and white sugar until well blended. Beat in the vanilla, egg, and egg yolk until light and creamy. Mix in the sifted ingredients until just blended. Stir in the chocolate chips by hand using a wooden spoon. Drop cookie dough 1/4 cup at a time onto the prepared cookie sheets. Cookies should be about 3 inches apart.Bake for 15 to 17 minutes in the preheated oven, or until the edges are lightly toasted. Cool on baking sheets for a few minutes before transferring to wire racks to cool completely.DO NOT LET JACOB MAKE THESE COOKIES!

* * *

><p>"Jacob! I am going to be gone for the morning. Everything you need is on the counter. Can you make the cookies? The recipes on the fridge." Bella yelled. She fiddled with the long sterling necklace clasped to her neck. She looked in the mirror. Her flowing brown hair was pinned into a bun at the back of her head, with wispy strands framing her delicate heart shaped face. Good enough for an interview? <em>Yes.<em>

The reply came back a few seconds later. "Ok no problem bells I am a master chef!" Along with a clang, a few curse then silence.

"Good. Jake what happened, what did you break this time?" She glanced at her watch, 5 minutes. She played with her hair one final time then glanced hesitantly back to the kitchen where Jacob was. "Jake?"

"What? Oh, the bowl, the metal one. Metal sure isn't as strong as it used to be."

Bella giggled. Was that why she married him, because he made her laugh? _Yes._ "Ok Jake, whatever. Bye!" She reached for the umbrella position haphazardly by the door. Was it raining today? _Of course. _It always rained in Forks.

"Ok! Luck." He yelled back, still not making an appearance from the kitchen. Smiling as she did so, Bella closed the door to their apartment. She smiled as she opened her umbrella, shielding her from the rain, kind of like how Jacob did from dangers. She smiled as she walked to her interview. Dancing in the puddles and skipping across the street and finally arriving at her interview right on time, she smiled. After all what could go wrong? They were just cookies. _Everything._

* * *

><p>Bella was still smiling when she arrived back home, after her interview. She nailed it and they even hired her right away. But what was to, expect? Bella always was hired right away. She closed the door, dropped the umbrella in the stand by the door and stepped out of her coat, laying it on the bench also by the door. "Jacob, I'm back." She stepped into the kitchen, to see Jacob draped over a car magazine. Who looked up and smiled his signature sunny smile at her before returning his attention back to the papers. The room was sort of clean. Not Bella's standard of clean, but certainly Jacob's.<p>

She looked around, expecting to see a tray of her infamous chocolate chip cookies, cooling on the rack, but it was empty. Only a towel was draped over it. Her face portrayed the definition of confusion as she asked Jake in a quite voice, "Did you make the cookies?"

He got out of the chair, letting the spine of the magazine clap against the table. He patted the towel. "They're right here!"

Bella sighed internally with relief. She smiled again, she sure was smiley today, but when she lifted off the towel her smiling face turned into a frowning voice. She looked to Jake, eyes wide and flaming, "Jake! What the hell are those."

He stopped smiling too. H looked from her to the cookies, in utter confusion. "Cookies?"

"Well what did you do to them!" The "cookies" on the cooling rack, were not really cookies at all, but of thick almost hockey puck size mounds of grey, strands of fabric looking fibers jutted out of them in an assortment of colors. And they were half-baked; the centers still mushy and runny while the edges were rock hard.

"I baked them!"

"No you didn't. I asked you to make chocolate chip cookies; these are not chocolate chip cookies. " She shook her head, her forehead creased as she frowned at the cookies. How could he mess up so horribly? _Easy. _

"Oh…I didn't use chocolate. I didn't think it would work with the other ingredients."

His explanation still didn't make sense. "It wouldn't work with flour, sugar and eggs?" She raised her eyebrows questionably and crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't impressed.

Jacob shrugged, his sculpted shoulders falling. "Well it would work with that, but not chicken, buns, ketchup and mustard!"

Bella's eyes, widened with fear, she looked in a panic to the counter to find it empty. "You put chicken in the cookies!"

"You said to use everything on the counter!"

"NO! I said everything you would need is on the counter. You were supposed to follow the recipe."

Jacob's dark chocolate eyes melted, turning them into molten seas of brown, "Oh…I was wondering why it didn't say when to put the chicken in…"

"That was for supper Jake I was going to make chicken burgers!"

His eyes widened like a child's on Christmas morning to find the present they always wanted perched under the tree. "Oh yum! When's supper?" He said deadly serious.

Bella groaned in frustration and throws her petite hand down on the counter, "You used all the chicken Jake."

"Oh well we can just eat these then, dessert and supper in one! I wouldn't be surprised if it was the new thing!" He said, while pointing to the cookies and smiling widely.

Bella sighed and slapped her palm to her face. "Jake those will be disgusting."

"They can't be that bad." He takes a giant bite out of one of the cookies only to spit it out. " I think I over baked them."

"Jake you're ridiculous."

"Sorry?"

"Whatever we will just order pizza and I'll make the cookies. Think you can handle ordering?" She said in a judging tone accompanied by a smirk.

"Yup no problem!"

While Jacob, ordered the cookies, his hands clasped over the phone, holding it in place Bella made the cookies. They were almost done; they just had to be mixed. But she couldn't find the mixer? Where was it? She didn't know. "Jake where is the mixer."

Jacob hung up the phone and set it back in the cradle. He turned away from her, his face hidden from Bella. "Oh about that." He turns around, biting his lip clearly nervous and points a long slightly dirty finger to the kitchen sink. What did he do with the mixer you might ask? _Terrible, terrible things. _

Bella turned slowly around, to look at the kitchen sink. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide at what she say. "Jake what did you do?" In the sink was the mixer or what was left of it. It was battered and beaten. Wires and screws sitting in a disarray in the sink. The smooth chrome finish was scraped and large gouges were taken out of it. It was in pieces.

"The fucking thing wouldn't work!"

"So you destroyed it? Did you even put the whisks in?

"The wisks?" Bella points to the whisks lying side by side in the other portion of the 2 chamber sink.

"Oh…those…yeah don-don't touch those." He stutters while shaking his head in disgust.

"Why?" She asks, exhausted.

"The toilet was plugged."

She widens her eyes in disbelief. "Jacob what the hell!"

"Sorry Bells."

Suddenly a smell assaults her nose, making her gag in response. "Jacob what's that smell? It smells like pee." She classified, on closer inspection she decided it was coming from the sink.

"Oh…I really had to go…I couldn't make it outside."

"You pissed in the kitchen sink! Don't you have super speed?"

"Not when my bladders full and plus I wanted to teach that stupid piece of shit a lesson." Looks at the disjointed mixer. A shrill sound, wails through the tense air. "Pizza's here." He smiles a big smile, kisses her head and runs to the door.

Bella breathed deeply, trying desperately to clear her mind before she would freak. But it was too much, the feeling of anger bubbled inside of her like a volcano, building and stirring until it became a sweltering inferno. Did innocent sweet Bella get angry at the irresponsible happy go lucky kid Jacob? Oh yes she did! There's only one thing that was in her mind at the moment. Not a thought or a phrase but a word. One single word that carried enough anger and frustration for a million words, a simple 5-letter word carried it all. But in fact in wasn't a word at all, but a name. A name she had dear to her, but wanted to push so far away at this moment in time. She couldn't hold it anymore; she let it explode out of her mouth, "JACOB!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo? Should i make more of these? Or were they a serious waste of time? I don't know you tell me! XD<em>**

**_R&R!_**

**_Missy_**


	2. The Path

_**Enjoy! :D **_

* * *

><p>The Path<p>

* * *

><p><em>Evilness lurks in the most unexpected places-<em>

He fell down, the boy with the bright green eyes. The eyes like emerald that shone in the moonlight that hung overhead.

The scene was peaceful. Twittering birds echoed their scenic songs to the others in the flock. The thick cut trees gently swung in the light breeze from the ocean. The one that faintly smelled of rot and mildew, but still sweet. Twinkling stars hung like light bulbs in the sky. The light only muted by the wispy clouds; soft silk that drifted through the sky a couple thousand feet up and blocked the milky light from the light bulb stars.

There were no people around to upset the delicate beauty that the forest seeped. No path lights along the only path that twisted and curved through the trees. No pollution from the lights that always adorned the shop windows. It was serene, calm, and carefree in that forest that sat in the middle of nowhere.

The nearest city was 5 miles away each way. There was a road close by, 20 feet from where the boy fell down. There was no reason to travel through those loose trees. No harbor at the end of the path, no beach, shops or houses. Just an abandoned path, it was lonesome as not a creature ever walked on that path.

Creatures tended to stay away from that path. It cut through the middle of the forest, the area where a forest fire had devastated the poor majestic trees that once grew there. Seedlings had begun to fill the space where the poor trees had fallen and burned in the fire, but it was still so empty, not a place to hide should an enemy walk that path.

It was overgrown with weeds, that path, the path that curved and twisted through the trees. In some places, roots of all magnitudes jutted from the smooth rock. Other areas of the rock were crumbled from breakage and without a gentle human hand to repair those areas so they stayed broken.

It was one of the roots that tripped the boy with the solid emerald eyes.

They were just confused; you couldn't blame those poor roots. The ones that had no bodies to feed; their trees had burned in the fire. They weren't very familiar with people to walk on them, on that path that went to nowhere.

The boy got up and looked around to see if anyone had seen him take his embarrassing fall. But there was no one. No one ever walked the path that went to nowhere. And besides the trees were the only ones to see and they would never, EVER laugh at a boy that fell down.

He continued on, on that path that went to nowhere. Salty water dripped down his face as he walked. The water was like the salty water from the ocean that was a couple of miles away.

That was where that boy wanted to go, but he didn't know how to get there. The boy with the emerald green eyes was sad.

Nobody understood the boy with green eyes; nobody liked him. He was just a sad and lonesome boy that was walking on that lonesome path to the ocean that was only a couple of miles away.

The boy's crying increased in intensity. There was no one there to hear his pleas of mercy from the god that had let that poor boy down. He cried out to the god that he believed in, asking why, why. Why?

The boy suddenly got angry and his curled fist flew out and struck the poor little tree was beside the lonesome path that led to nowhere. It creaked and the little tree fell down under the force of the boy's punch. What did the poor little tree do to him?

He picked up his pace; desperate to get to the ocean that was still only a couple of miles away. He talked to himself to pass the time, the boy with the emerald green eyes that nobody liked.

"I loved her. I loved her so much and she let me down. I trusted her. Stupid, stupid, why am I so stupid?" The boy asked to no one in particular.

The whispering willow tree near the path answered his question, but the boy didn't hear him. That willow always spoke so quietly.

The boy started to cry again. He never cried in public, but nobody would ever hear him in the middle of that devastated area of the forest. Nobody was around. Nobody…human.

There was somebody in that devastated section of the forest near the lonesome path that led to nowhere.

The creature was beautiful. Standing 5 feet and 6 inches from the ground. Its skin was a milky white and its hair fiery red. Its nose a perfect little swoop that hung in the middle of the creature's face. Below that perfect nose was a perfect mouth. Its pink lips were full and a little blood hung around the edges of that perfect mouth. The creature's eyes were a bright red. Candy apple red like the colour of car that the boy owned that sat outside the forest on the road that was 20 feet from where the boy first fell down.

The creature was female. The hiking boot that was on her foot gently stepped forward onto a bed of orange leaves that had fallen in the autumn. There had not been a forest fire since the one that devastated that area of forest, so the leaves remained undisturbed. When she stepped on all those leaves a few that had dried into a nice roll cracked and broke.

They made a sound when they broke, a sound that the boy heard. He lifted his soft boyish face to the sound and listened. He did not take a breathe of air that smelled like rot and mildew, but still sweet.

The creature did not move. She was good at that, not moving. She could stay still for days if she'd like.

The boy continued on down the path to the ocean that was only a couple of miles away. He wanted to go to the cliffs. He thought that, that would be the best way to go. It wouldn't be messy.

The creature with the candy apple red eyes leaped over the leaves and the tree and down onto the path she gracefully landed. However, right before she landed her foot covered in hiking boot, hit a little tree. It too made a sound.

The boy froze on the path that went to nowhere. He turned around slowly, to face the creature.

She dived on him just as he turned around. And the last sound that the boy made was a squeak that sounded like a little mouse that sometimes scurried in the devastated area of the forest.

The creature held the spent boy with the emerald green eyes in her arms. His eyes were still open, looking wide eyed at the creature. She shut them with a sharp fingernail, painted the same colour as her eyes. She moved his mouth so that it shut.

His blood had been sweet. Pure and sweet, like a newborn child's. It was without impurities. Clean, decadent, and rich was the blood of the boy with the emerald green eyes. She had barely been able to enjoy the rich taste of the pure blood. She had been so thirsty, but not thirsty enough for her eyes to switch to empty black seas.

The blood had warmed the creature's insides and soothed the raw flesh of the creature's throat that constantly ached for fresh blood.

The creature put the boy with the emerald green eyes that had been walking the lonesome path that had lead to nowhere in order to go to the ocean that was only a couple of miles away, onto the lonesome path. She admired the boy. His skin a newly pasty white colour, his once bright red lips a grey colour. His entire body was a pallid shade of white, without his pure blood to put colour to his body.

She walked away from the dead boy that lay on the lonesome path. A smirk was on her lips and red blood smeared the side of her face with its bright colour.

The trees and ferns, weeds, and grasses swayed in the gentle breeze that signaled her passage. The forest resumed its serene calmness. The forest remained the same as it always had been, even with the dead boy in its possession. However, the lonesome path wasn't so lonesome anymore.

Two days after the boy had met his untimely death, a police man, driving down the road that was a couple of miles from the ocean, spotted the cherry red car that had been the boy's, alone in the ditch.

He went to the car and peered inside. It was empty except for a note tapped to the windshield on the outside of the car.

Strange. Thought the policeman with dark brown hair. He took the note and read it. It was a suicide note left by the boy. The policeman shoved the note in his pocket and was about to go back to the police cruiser when a lonesome path that wasn't so lonely anymore caught his eye.

The policeman was a brave man because he was the Sheriff, so he walked down the path that led to nowhere. On the path 45 feet from the road, lay a boy, as white as snow. On closer inspection the police officer noted that the boy had green eyes that were as deep and clear as an emerald.

He figured that this must be the boy that owned the car, the one that wrote the suicide note. The policeman called his dispatcher and an ambulance was called.

The EMT's took the boy with the emerald green eyes off of the path and put him in a white body bag that closely resembled the boy's pasty skin.

"Not a drop of blood in his body," said one of the EMTs to another EMT.

The Sheriff found this weird. He went home later that day with a gruesome story to tell his daughter.

He told the daughter with the dark brown hair like the father's the whole story of the boy and how he had not an ounce of blood in his body. The girl, with boring brown eyes went even paler then she already was at that.

She stood up from the table, quickly. The poor chair that she was sitting at fell down. The police officer was afraid that he had upset his daughter with this story, but the girl was not upset. She knew exactly was going on. The girl knew a lot more then the policeman who was also the Sheriff.

The girl told the policeman who was her father that she was ok. She went to the phone and called one of her friends who she knew would be very interested in a sad story about a suicidal boy that had been killed by a creature that the policeman did not even know existed.

The boy picked up, and the girl bit her lip at the sound of her friend's voice. She did that a lot, "Jacob…"


End file.
